A Summer to Remember
by silentlyloud
Summary: Amberlynn Reese goes to Tree Hill to visit her cousin, but instead the Tree Hill gang and the Harry Potter gang collide to try to save the world. Around season 4 and after Deathly Hallows. Possible spoilers. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither One Tree Hill or Harry Potter. Just remember that! Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

**

I sighed as my feet hit the dusty road. My cousin Lucas Scott stepped out of his house and ran to embrace me. I haven't seen him since I was a little girl so I ran and jumped into his strong arms screaming.

"LUCAS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I missed him so much, but Hogwarts took me away so often from my family it hurt.

"Amberlynn!" He yells back in his deep man voice. I started to laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. He grabbed me and swung me around my hair flying into my eyes. I heard a door open and out walked my Aunt Karen. I screamed and ran into her arms too. She gave me a strong hug and let me go.

"I can't believe you could come!" She smiled at me. Since when have I gotten taller than her?

"Me either! It has definitely been too long!" I replied giving her a warm smile.

"So how come you could be here for the summer?" Luke asked me. God, I love him! He's got to be the best guy in the whole world. The fact that one of my best friends is his girlfriend makes it so much more fun to be with him.

"Well, I didn't have to stick around school and in England so I decided to come here and escape all the crap over there," I said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Well, we are definitely happy that you are here. Come with me and I'll show you to your room," Karen led me into her house. It was small but nice. I always loved being here. It never ceases feeling like home. The way how it always smells like a home cooked meal or how the booze and drugs aren't seemingly predominate in my life. I can never replay Aunt Karen for this kindess she has bestowed on me.

My room is small. There's a small window in the corner that is just big enough to climb out of if I ever need to crash some wild party. A small desk sits against the outside wall and my bed has a thick red comforter with white and black pillows, my favorite colors. There is a small hallway that leads to the bathroom that I will share with Lucas. I toss my stuff on the bed and hurry out of the room. Luke was out early today, but Peyton, Brooke, and Haley are about to be out of school.

I take off at a jog down the road. I run past the basketball hoop which is my refuge when my life seems to be falling. I used to live here with my mom and dad. When I got older, my parents separated because my mom was always drunk and high. My father and I had to get as far away as possible so we moved to England. I received my owl when I was eleven. I was so shocked I laid across my bed for hours crying my eyes out. I thought that meant I was a freak. Soon, I started to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I fell in love with it. I became friends with Harry Potter and some of his friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, but I also became friends with Draco Malfoy. After the battle at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco finally patched up their relationship and are almost inseparable. So now I have my best friends in the entire world with me and I don't have to worry about having to get a restraining order.

My lungs were beginning to burn from running. I only had a few yards left to jog; the school was just over the hill. I put myself into an all out sprint. I could barely perceive the bell ringing in the background of my labored breathing. I let out a yelp as I tripped over my shoelace. I hit the ground hard. I could feel my skin tear apart. I got up and observed the damage done to my knees. It wasn't too bad but I was going to have to get a band aid before I head home. I walked the rest of the way to the school. Tree Hill High was a pretty large school. The quad was probably one of my favorite places in the world. I remember going there waiting for my brother James to get out of class. Now, he's at Texas A&M studying to be an engineer.

As I made my way up to the quad, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and was immediately assaulted by three pairs of arms and three voices screaming. Well, I suppose four if you count my own voice. "Brooke, Peyton, Haley!" I screamed. I noticed we were getting pointed at, but I was happy I was just with my friends. Screw other people who laugh. They never had to fight Lord Voldemort.

"Why are you here?" Peyton asked pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Better yet, why is your knee bloody?" Brooke asked as she flicked her raven black hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh, I tripped and fell running here," I replied sheepishly. Haley grabbed my hand and led me into the school. "Let's visit the nurse and get it patched up."

I smiled slightly to myself. Haley was only a few months pregnant but was already a maternal figure. She is definitely going to be a great mother.

As the nurse cleaned me up, I got caught up on the latest Tree Hill gossip. There was a new girl named Rachel who is apparently, in Brooke's words,"The world's sluttiest, biggest bitch in the whole world." I had to chuckle at her words. More than likely, Rachel is exactly like Brooke. According to Peyton's and Haley's exchange of glances, she was. I knew all about Haley and Nathan Scott's marriage, I had been invited but I was in the middle of finals, but what I couldn't believe was that Peyton's brother Derek was not who she showed me earlier this year. Apparently, he's a mentally ill guy, but in all words, a stalker. I almost cried for Peyton when I saw her face telling me all these things.

I naturally had to fill them in about school too. They knew I am a witch, so telling them about magic was not too unusual. We invented ways to talk about Hogwarts and magical things without attracting attention from other people. I told them about turning seventeen last month and defeating Voldemort. They were shocked when I told them about having to kill him and all our friends who we lost. They did have to laugh when I told them the worst enemies became best friends. The drama at Hogwarts, no matter how different the curriculum was, is no different than at Tree Hill. Soon, my knee was patched up and we were on our way back to Lucas's house.

We pulled into the drive way nodding our heads to the beat of a Fall Out Boy song. The bass was cranked up all the way and we were having the time of our lives. Peyton leaped out of the driver's seat of her convertible and ran into his arms. They kissed gently, which Brooke and I gagged ourselves at, and walked back to the car with their arms around each other. Peyton turned the car off and we all quickly got out of her car and laughed our way into the house. The friendly banter was back and it made my heart swell twice its normal size. This was perfect, no magic, no Hogwarts; just me, my friends, and Tree Hill to conquer.

We popped in a movie, The Phantom of the Opera, and snuggled together to enjoy the large bowl of extra butter pop corn. When Christine was singing "Think of Me", I heard a familiar bang. My stomach hit my feet. We paused the movie and I went back to my room. There was some smoke coming off their clothes, but I knew exactly who they were.

"Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, why are you guys here?"

* * *

**A/N_2 So how's it going right now? Leave me a review and tell me what you want to see!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

"Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, what the HELL are you doing here," I growled at the people standing in my bedroom.

"We have to tell you something," Hermione replied. She tossed her brown curls behind her head and gazed authoritatively at me. I glared back at her. This was supposed to be my summer, away from all of this; now all my hopes have been dashed for good.

"Okay then tell me now," I commanded. Draco and Harry exchanged a look. I knew that look. It was the 'oh damn she's about to go off on us again.'

"Okay girl, first thing, chill out. There is no reason to get pissed at us for something that's not our fault," Ron said calmly. "Second, Dumbledore sent us to tell you that he needs you to help us on a mission. It concerns, um, well, you know," Ron mumbled the last part.

"They all know who Voldemort is, Ron," I smiled slightly at him. He could always make me calm down. Somehow, he knew just how to control my anger. We were closer than all of the others because we could always relate to each other.

"Oh, okay then, um, Voldemort's death eaters are now expanding, trying to keep his memory and works alive. We have intelligence that there are some death eaters here, trying to recruit people to his cause. We believe that they are focusing on Tree Hill because of your relation to some people here," Draco stated.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My family, my friends, my home was targeted by Voldemort just because I was related to people there. I felt my stomach twist. Peyton walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I felt hot tears running down my face. I turned around and began to sob in her shoulder. Everyone crowded around me, attempting to comfort me; but no touch, hug, or kind word would suffice for me. I straightened up and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Well, if that's the way he's going to play it, let the games begin," I stated. I pushed my brown hair out of my eyes and headed back to the movie. "Come on guys, let's finish this movie with no more distractions."

Draco came and sat beside me. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry this is all happening to you," he whispered in my ear. I squeezed his shoulder. "It's all okay. I know none of it's your fault. It's just that it is summer vacation. I'm supposed to be away from all this drama, and yet, it comes back into my life."

"Hey, sometimes drama's not bad."

"True, very tru-"

"Hey can you two pipe down back there. I'm kind of trying to watch a movie," Brooke hissed at us. I hid a giggle behind my hand.

"Yes ma 'am," I coughed trying unsuccessfully to hide my laughter.

"Wow, that was rude," Hermione said quietly.

"It's just Brooke. You get used to it after a while," I replied. I quickly was silenced by a look from Brooke's piercing blue eyes. _Dang, her fierce look is intense,_ I thought laughing in my head. I shook my head_. This is why I came here, to be with my friends. Now, I'm with all my friends. This is perfect. Now if only those damn death eaters would disappear. _

We finished _The Phantom of the Opera_ in silence, totally in wrapped with the movie. The main character Christine is ironically similar to me. She is put in a place that she doesn't want to be in, but she realizes the significance of her position. I see I have to be here, to fight Voldemort's army, yet I don't want to. I don't want to leave where I am comfortable, but it is necessary for me to be pushed out of my safe little world.

I sighed in contentment. _Too bad this won't all last for a lifetime,_ I thought solemnly. I got up and walked outside. Everything was just how it always was, always will be. Why couldn't my life be like that? Why does everything have to change?

I heard footsteps behind me. Lucas came and put a comforting arm around me. I leaned my head against his muscular shoulder. He's the brother I wish I had. He's always been the one to protect me. Now, I'm the one who has to protect him.

"I know you're upset," he began," but it's not that bad. I mean, you'll be here all summer and we will help you. You aren't on your own."

"I know, it's just, I never wanted things to be this way. I always wanted my wizarding life and my regular life to be separated. Now, now it has all changed, and starting that minute they Apparated into my bedroom, I have to protect you and everyone here," I said angrily. I turned and kicked a side of the house. I cursed under my breath and rubbed my foot gently. I returned my gaze back to Lucas. His eyes twinkled in humor.

"If you say one word I swear I will kick you where it hurts as hard as I kicked that wall," I threatened. I tried to keep my face serious but to no avail. We doubled over in laughter. Everyone came out to see what was so funny.

"What are you two up to?" Haley James Scott asked us. She looked from me to Lucas to the slight dent I put in the wall. She shook her head and started to giggle. Our laughter was like yawning, once you saw it, you had to laugh as well. Soon, all ten of us were laughing and banging on the porch convulsing in fits of laughter. Our peals could probably be heard all the way down the street, but we didn't mind.

If we had been paying attention, we would have noticed the figure watching us in the bushes. He pushed up his sleeve and pressed the tip of his wand against the wiggling tattoo. Instead, we were focused on the tears running down our face and the ridiculousness of the situation. Aunt Karen drove her car into the driveway as we started to regain our composure.

That night, all eleven of us sat down to a wonderful home cooked meal. We exchanged stories and jokes around the dinner table, and after another movie, we all headed to our respectable places. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco managed to find a place to stay at a local hotel and promised to be around later tomorrow. I began to fall asleep content with what was happening. I knew now I couldn't control what was going on, and tomorrow, we were going to begin to investigate the situation. I fell asleep thinking about the rollercoaster of a day I had. Even though it wasn't what I had wanted, it was still a good day. I drifted off with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys I hope this was good. I feel like it wasn't that great. I don't own Phantom of the Opera as you can assume since this is a fan fiction. I would really like some help with what to do with the next chapter. I want to clear something up real quickly; Dumbledore isn't dead in this story. I just wanted you guys to be able to know that. Please leave me a review! Thank you so much for reading =] ~Liz**


End file.
